Harvest
|ja_kanji = ハーヴェスト |user = Shigekiyo "Shigechi" Yangu |namesake = Heaven's Door - Vol.16 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P90 The origin of STANDS! Part 3 ( song/album) |type = Colony Stands Long-Distance Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = (Anime) |actor = |stats = |destpower = E |speed = B |range = A |persistence = A |precision = E |potential = C }} is the Stand of Shigekiyo Yangu, featured in Diamond is Unbreakable. Appearance Harvest is one of the few Colony Stands, composed of about 500Chapter 341: "Shigechi's" Harvest, Part 7 small units that may act individually. "Harvest" takes the form of small, oval-shaped, insect-like creatures with four articulate arms and two legs; three fingers on their hands; with large appendages at their posteriors, resembling a bee's abdomen. Their entire bodies are patterned by stark, even horizontal stripes alternating between black and a light color. Their faces act as pockets behind which they store whatever they carry. They have a hole on their foreheads that can produce a needle to inject liquids. Their eyes are semicircular, in line with blocky noses. Harvest's basic design and concept draws from .Artbook: JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments from Hirohiko Araki Most media portray Harvest as yellow and purple-stripped bugs. Personality Harvest speaks in a high pitch of limited phrases, including "Found it!" and the laugh "Hee hee!" autonomously. Their user can speak through them with complete sentences, however. Abilities Harvest is a long range colony Stand one can underestimate because of its and Shigechi's innocuous appearance, its basic power, and the petty way in which it is used to gather lost coins and other knickknacks across Morioh.Chapter 335, Shigechi's Harvest (1) However, the number of units coupled with their ability to still punch into the flesh means that Harvest can easily overwhelm even Josuke and Okuyasu, and Shigechi is imaginative in the way he uses his Stand, making it a force to be reckoned with in battle. Harvest possesses the following basic characteristics: * Persistence: Each of Harvest's 500 units can be destroyed with ease, but with little to no effect on Shigechi himself, as the damage is divided by 500.Chapter 339, Shigechi's Harvest (5) It makes him more resilient than average in a fight. * Strength in Numbers: An individual unit of Harvest is fairly weak, although its fists have enough power to punch a correspondingly small hole through human flesh. In combat, Harvest will swarm someone and attack weak points like the eye;Chapter 340, Shigechi's Harvest (6) Shigekiyo having also threatened to sever Kira's carotid on one occasion.Chapter 345, Yoshikage Kira Wants to Live Quietly (4) In addition, Harvest's units are quite fast, able to outpace an athletic runner. Working together, the units can carry Shigekiyo faster than a man can run and even scale the side of a building like a tank thread. In addition, Harvest possesses the following abilities: Harvesting Harvest has an extremely large range, with its units being able to move through the entirety of a small city without any issue.Chapter 336, Shigechi's Harvest (2) Shigechi can command Harvest to sweep Morioh and collect a particular type of item light enough for Harvest to carry it then bring it back to Shigekiyo; the child typically gathers small coins but on Josuke's advice takes on harvesting store coupons which can bring more money. It has limited use in combat, but Shigechi is able to dismantle objects rapidly thanks to Harvest, enabling him to occasionally take advantage of the environment or create hiding spots rapidly.Chapter 346, Yoshikage Kira Wants to Live Quietly (5) Hypodermic Needle Each individual Harvest possesses a needle with which Shigechi can inject any liquid directly into his opponents' bloodstream, at one point intoxicating Josuke and Okuyasu by injecting alcohol inside them and crippling their fighting ability. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 7 = * |Episodes = * * * * }} Gallery Manga= Harveststand.jpg|JOJO A-GO!GO! HarvestCoinManga.png|Harvest's first appearance, holding a coin. Harvest money.png|Harvest collecting money. Shigechi Harvests.png|Harvests and Shigekiyo Yangu. HarvestStampsManga.png|Harvest collecting coupons. HarvestLegManga.png|Harvest tears up Okuyasu's leg. HarvestCarryingManga.png|Carrying its master. HarvestInjectingManga.png|Harvest using a needle on its head to inject alcohol into Josuke's veins. HarvestBagManga.png|Harvest trying to retrieve the St. Gentleman's bag from Yoshikage Kira. HarvestSwarmingManga.png|Harvest swarming Kira and his Stand, Killer Queen. TheLastHarvestManga.png|The final Harvest brings Kira's button to Josuke and Okuyasu before dying. |-| Anime= Harvest finds a coin.png|Harvest holding a coin. Harvest attacking Okuyasu.png|Harvest tears up Okuyasu's leg. Harvest carrying Shigechi.png|Carrying its master, Shigechi. Harvest injecting booze.png|Harvest using a needle on its head to inject alcohol into Josuke's veins. Harvest pulling on the bag.png|Harvest trying to retrieve the St. Gentleman's bag from Yoshikage Kira. Kira warns Shigechi.png|Harvest swarming Kira and his Stand, Killer Queen. The final Harvest.png|The final Harvest brings Kira's button to Josuke and Okuyasu before dying. Harvest Stats.png|Harvest's stats. Harvest KeyArt.png|Key art of Harvest. |-| Other= Jojopv5-00 00 20--20130612-183737-1-.JPG|Harvest briefly shown in All Star Battle HarvestASB.jpg|Harvest's render for All Star Battle Shigechi Harvest jojoeoh.png|Harvest's render for JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven CrazyD.jpg|The Harvest mask from Monster Hunter 3G alongside Crazy Diamond Canvas 3.jpg|Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure Sh01.jpg|Harvests and Shigekiyo Yangu figurines from the Statue Legend series Harvest.jpg|A Close up of a individual Harvest (as a figure) Trivia * The anime adaptation represents Harvest through computer-generated 3D models, in contrast to most Stands which are drawn. References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Colony Stands Category:Long Distance Stands